model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Atrias Atren
Appearance He is abnormally tall and somewhat slim or slender (bordering on underfed). He has a fair complexion and a bit of a teeth problem. While he is not a vampire of any sort his teeth resemble fangs to a degree. He has amber eyes that glitter with a somewhat mischevious flare. His brown hair is long ,reaching down to his shoulders, usually in a somewhat wavy pattern with a part on the a parting on his right. His face is simple with no real defnining features. One notable exception however is a tatoo he has on his right shoulder depicting a serpent getting its head run through with a quill. Personality He is somewhat cheery most of the time despite how he started. He acts with caution and prefers to hear all sides of the argument from an analytical standpoint, that being said he has developed an interesting habbit of doing stupid things. His obsession with logic often outweighs his loyalty as he quite expects everyone to betray everyon at some point thus keeps people at a distance. Despite his misstrust he often displays shows of loyanty and compassion towards some, often ending worse off than he had started. He does believe however that whilst bones mend, regret stays with you forever and he'd rather have as little of it as possible. His mind works at a great speed processing information as if he were a sponge for it. His wit is quick and quite poetic at times, prefering a more archaic manner of speech and a very courtilke mannerism. His true selling point however is his unbridaled lust for information and knowledge paired with a mind sharp enough to cut through the hardest of stone. When he doesn't control his actions he acts very flamboyantly, with elaborate gestures and, theatric swings and bows. A flare for the dramatic indeed. During the middle of his first year second term he had an encounter with a shadowy amalgamation of sorts that led him to change a bit, doubting which of his thoughts were his own and has, as such, developed an unusual self doubt as to what is indeed his own doing. Biography Early life Atrias Atren was born to mother Ameli Atren, potioneer and father Waylen Atren, owner of a wand shop, as the third child and younger son. His elder sibbling Gallan Atren, was already sentenced to azkaban before Atrias ever knew of him. The elder sister he had was only two years older than him and payed little interest to him as she was very uninterested in talking to people in the first place. He also has a younger sister, a year younger to be exact, who he got along with very well for the most part. The family homestead was situated in Ireland on a rather remote plot of land where experiments wouldn't be noticed. In the early years of his life, he would often watch his mother work and read a lot. Whilst being relatively normal in terms of socialization whenever it was time for it, he much prefered the company of paper and ink. When his parents had buisiness that he could not watch he was sent to spend the weekend with his uncle Verenor and aunt Gracia in town. Verenor had a workshop there and had Atrias learn some of the trade in terms of metalworking and carving (the latter being somewhat of a minor focus). He was a good student as far as his uncle was concerned however a bit too ambitious for his own good. As soon as he was taught even the simplest thing he'd try to apply it to anything and everything he could. It wasn't exactly a supportive enviroment; however, as the majority of workers thought he was a priviledged visit with too much attitude and a bit of luck. Soon however he was enrolled in a public school and first showed his innovative tendencies. His solutions to problems were usually unnecissairly long, in the hopes that he was making something his own. Regardless of whether or not it was the right idea he has not concerned with all the advice given to him by his teachers and instead thought himself to be above them on an intelectual level. His stubbornness actually worked in his favour for most of the time getting them to teach him things that were far above his age. This also got him a bad reputation as a rather unwanted person in social gatherings. Due to the aforementioned fact he had very few (if any) friends and those who were his friends prior had turned their backs on him (whether from jealousy or from his ego, he thinks it's the former) and sew misstrust quite deeply into him. Years passed and he refused to change, fighting against all odds and growing ever more arrogant. It was around this time that he was accepted and sent to hogwarts. Before going however he payed a visit to his father who, unlike normally was quite happy to see his son go to hogwarts. The two shared a long debate over what would suit Atrias however they finally decided on a rather oddly carved wand. It had a owl shape on the handle and Atrias seemed to not like it in particular despite it fitting him quite well. (rightmost is his wand, middle his mothers and leftmost his fathers) First year The first half of his first year was not particularly well spent. He was distant from everyone and kept to himself. Somewhere around winter he finally began talking and interacting however a rather traumatic snowball fight left him simply refusing to partakein most social interactions once more. After some time he eventually thought he found what he needed to finally do what he was supposed to, he thought he found something that'd make him stand out even in this crazy place, runes. And he was refused time and time again. He insisted on trying to learn and professor Tollens, who he had asked repeatedly, also remained adamant in his refusal. Efforts were taken trying ti impress the professor with possible schematics which would build upon runes however that was more or less ignored. He thus became ever more frustrated with the turn of events and began trying to bash his head against a wall, no matter how fruitless it was. This was also a great annoyance as his pride and joy (namely his invention) was thought to be nothing noteworthy. Having taken that to heart he began silently hating the professor and simply waiting for a chance to show him up. Later in the year he was part of the shadows incident where he was struck by that odd amalgamation of thoughts and recieved a black stone. He kept this however something had shaken him up quite immensly, the amalgamation entered his thoughts at some point and his thoughts became a jumble of everything eventually becoming indestinguishable from his own. This lead to him being sceptical towards everything he said himself or wrote himself, enraged by the fact that he may not be his own person. Despite this he seemed to have gotten quite attacked to the voice in his head and accepted it to an extent. That in mind he was nowhere near fine with the way his thoughts now behaved. Once the shadow was gone from him however he began to miss it to an extent despite him knowing that it was indeed the logical course of action benefiting him the most. Relationships Professor Tollens First year Atrias originally thought he might view the professor as a teacher and mentor however after the adamant refusal he began developing a silent hatered for him. He has blocked out such thoughts as of now but he has been looking for an excuse to do something that would prove him wrong. Once his invention was ignored he bagan developing a aversion towards him and a slight desire to get a bit of revenge. James Hale First year Originally the two met under relatively bad terms, particularly during new year when both he and Christopher Engall were originally dueling. Atrias offered some help and assumed that James had some possible damage to his spinal cord. During that event he had uttered a rather demeaning phrase pretaining to the Gryffindor stereotype and was thus cast upon. Later he tried to make amends for his insult and ventured try and repair the outlook during one particular duel. The result of it was not quite what was planned and left Atrias thinking it was indeed just an annoyance. Some time later Atrias still carries the grudge but won't actually show it. In the events that followed he attempted to help once again some time later against a slytherin who was "practicing" on his fellow student however it was an upper year and the results are relatively predictable. No real changes were made to his outlook on james. Lucy Sparrow First year The two met by chance one day and have grown to be somewhat friendly towards one another. Atrias in particular has had no qualms with her company as of yet, even going so far as to slightly consider her a friend. Originally she had found him furstrated over some writing which he then promptly mostly destroyed by trowing his notebook into a fountain however he took it back and gave it to her seeing as she had some form of liking to it. Once she lost her Grandmother during late winter Atrias had tried to somewhat confort her however he is not the best at doing so with any living creature. Despite this he managed to somewhat calm her down and has since had a bit of a almost brotherly relationship with her. He was protective when her morals were put into question and did not really react negatively from whatever he heard. He had sympathised with her once she fell into the lake and naturally tried to be supportive as best he could. Later on he found out about her family issues where he also tried to be supportive. Vanessa Moorse First year Originally Atrias met her and thought nothing of it however later in the year, when he had witnessed her bragging he began developing a pretty extreme hatered for her. Whilst dueling was indeed not his area he had originally tried to find a way to cheat and knock down her ego. That lead to a rather unfortunate event where he lashed out in frustration and cast at her, albeit he was deproved of sleep and nerves at the time. Since then he has avoided her like the plague prefering for his image of himself not to be further ruined by any other acts of irrational anger. Noah Morris Brown First year The two had a brief run in in the courtyard during the winter however shared no real interaction, during that time Atrias thought that it was someone he'd not care much about. Later in the year, during a duscussion pretaining to music he saw that it was a fellow intelectual and cultivated some degree of respect for him. He was quite pleased that they had a similar outlook however the subject was relatively bad and as such it was disagreed upon. In spite of that Atrias met him at one later date, particularly in the potions lab where he was working on extracting a bit of salpeter. During that brief meeting Noah discerned that Atrias was indeed making an odd substance and sent a letter that Atrias found was a rather amusing joke. Work and "inventions" First year Originally atrias began working as fast as he could on projects far too ambitious for his age. He had a knack for making things happen however the lack of technology was rather annoying. During the winter hollidays he did indeed managed to produce a few things and some rather minor trinkets. Thiefs friend (lockpick ring) The first thing to come from his minor works was an ornate ring he had created for whenever he lost the key to his diary. Since lockpicks are indeed questionable tools he decided it'd be best hiden under a ornate piece of colored glass. The ring itself is rather dull otherwise and the patterns he made upon it nothing special. Regardless, being one of his first makings he had taken quite a liking to it and proceeded to wear it for most of the first year. Status: Finished Current owner: Lucio Tidal Unnamed (Sundial ring) Made during the winter this was the second creation to come from his labour. Whilst it is a somewhat useless object for whoever has heard of what a watch is the sundial ring was made as a gift for a friend he has yet to see in a while. His effort into this one was more in making it as light and simple as possible whilst retaining its function. He holds a slight dissapointment towards it as the patterns are not what he had envisioned and the dial. Status: Finished Current owner: Raine Keller Azrael (Clockwork messanger) One of the more complex works he had set his sights on Azrael was indeed a bit over his capabilities. He had experimented with ways of trying to make the meta lighter and other similar ideas however he couldn't produce something flight-worthy. His experiments with it are still in the early phases but it will most ceartainly not see any use in the upcoming few years. Status: Incomplete Owner: None Unnamed (Runic gauntlet/arm template) Originally trying to impress professor Tollens he had created a small armlike contraption to try and get his attention however it was more or less disragarded which left him somewhat dismayed. Later when he mat Samuel he had thought that perhaps, with some help from the professor he could make a functioning prosthetic for the classmate trying to get the professor to unwantedly teach him something however that has yet to merit any results and will not most likely. Status: incomplete Owner: none Category:Retired Character